Mrs Gatz
by Judas123
Summary: Jay had a new woman in his life. She was Luz, his light. His light into new world of love. After Daisy, he was broken but he found a new women that made his life more better.
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently saw The Great Gatsby and love it. How ever i didn't like that Daisy didn't choose him. So i decide to make my own little character.**

**Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Rey **

* * *

He watched as she walked up on the stage jealousy ran through him as he saw the other gentlemen in the club watch her as she walked up the small steps to the humongous stage. Her hips swaying to the sides as the black backless dress fitted her perfectly. The lights showing her tan skin to the world. He watched as her turn around and grab the mic, her long red painted nails shining at the lights. She looked up and stare at the crowed. Her mocha eyes stared at him, her perfect black curls framed her heart shaped face. Her plumped lips made every man wonder how it would feel among theirs.

"Thank you old sport." He said as he saw his good friend, Nick bring him a glass of the finest whiskey in long Island.

"Isn't she simply beautiful?" He said to his dear friend.

"That's why you married her?" Nick smiled as she sat down and watched the lovely Luz.

"You know that's not it old sport?"

"Jay, you married her because.."

"Because i fell in love her. After Daisy I thought my life had died out like when someone blow the white candle that gives them light." Jay answered his friend, Nick.

"I_'ve seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child."_

Jay smiled as he heard her angelic voice. The same angelic voice he would hear every morning when he walked in the marbled bathroom. He would lean against the wall and stare at the pink bubbles rolling down her body, She would look over her slender shoulder and smile at him as she tells him to join her.

"You see old sport, Luz was that flame that brought my life to light again." Jay said as she sang.

"Have you talked to Daisy?" Nick asked.

"No, and i don't wish too. She made her choice to stay with her husband. If it wasn't for Daisy's declined, i wouldn't have never met the love of my life." Jay say as he heard his wife sing the last cords of the song she wrote.

"_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know."_

_Jay and Nick stood up as the rest of the _people from the club did and clapped. Jay clapped as his butler came towards him.

"You got a called from Georgia." Jay nodded at the man and walked towards the stage. He stood at the end of the steps and held his hand out for his wife.

"Thank you, darling." She spoke as she grabbed his calloused hands into her soft ones.

Jay brought her hand to his lips and gently placed a kissed on her hand as he stared at her with his blue/green eyes.

"You were magnificent as always." Jay whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not as magnificent as you, my love." She said as she kissed his cheek. Jay smiled as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and walked out of the club with a single goodbye nod to his good friend, Nick.

Luz laughed as she felt Jay's lips on her neck.

"Jay!" She laughed as they walked to his yellow car.

"Let's go home, my light." Jay whispered to her as he opened the door for her. Jay smiled as he loved her unique name. Luz which means light in Spanish. She was his light, his light to a new life in the horrible world that pained him. She was the light to his darken heart that Daisy turned into.

"We shall." She said as Jay got into the yellow car and quickly drove. He smiled as he saw his wife laughing as she threw her hands in the air of Long Island, the wind blowing her black curls as he drove.

"Mrs. Gatsby, You will catch your death out here." Jay smiled as they made it their mansion just across the bay where Nick, and Jordan live together.

"Jay. I'm not Mrs. Gatsby." Luz said as they walked into their mansion, to their room.

"I'm Mrs. Gatz." She said walking towards them as she took his white suit jacket off.

Jay smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Luz Gatz." He said.

"As do I, Mr. James Gatz." She said kissing him. They made their way to their luxurious bed where they spend the night making love. He kissed every single part of her body as they made each other feel like shooting stars racing into the galaxy of love and that is the place that they will always spend in eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay moaned as he woke up from the bright sunlight coming from the thin ruby curtains that covered the twenty feet window. He frowned as he woke up squinting at the sunlight that has directly landed on his face. He yawned as he looked by his side and saw his beautiful wife. Her black thick curls spilled on the white cotton feather pillowed, her tan erotic skin glowing under the eggshell color covers. Her hand under her heart shape face, her plumped lips pouted as she slept. Gatsby breath was taken away as he saw her face . Like an angel fell from heaven he said to himself.

Luz slightly moaned as she moved on her back, not hearing her husband's soft gasp. Gatsby bit his bottom lip as his wife laid on her back making the covers slip from her chest showing her large breast, her light brown nipple harder at the cool air that passed through the parted window. She shown her neck to him, showing his marking he made the night before, he couldn't help feel a sense of pride glowing in his heart.

"Luz, wake up my love." He said softly as he bended down to kiss her breast. His lips parted slowly and his pink tongue came out slowly and licked her hard nipple, he was instantly earned with a moan of his wife. He circled her nipple with his tongue as his calluses hand ran up and down her stomach down in between her legs to her already wet cunt.

"So wet." He mumbled as his lips left her breast to her neck, determined to make another nicely well done marking on her neck.

His wife moaned as his large finger enter her tight hole, his thumb slowly rubbing her soaking clit. Her back ached like a cat as she turned her head to the side. After she laid back she opened her chocolate eyes, and smiled as she saw those Caribbean blue eyes, her plump lips formed a smile that was out of this world.

"Of course, it has to be you." She said smiling at him as she placed her hand on his chest. Her nails gentle scratched his skin along with his chest hair, that she love so dearly.

"I cant never get enough of you." Gatsby said then looked at her and growled playfully as he grabbed her legs and laid on his back, lifting her from the bed up and straddling his legs. Giggling she laid both hands on his chest as her curls cover half of both of her large breasts.

"I know baby." She whispered as she bend down and cupped his head then kissed him on his lips. Their kiss deepen as one hand made its way to her luxurious ass, and the other to her head grabbing a fist full of her hair bringing her down.

Luz moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips upwards. Her wet pussy sliding on his harder dick. She broke the kiss and stood up straight, she moved up. With a lustful moan she moved down on his thick cock. She threw her head backwards as she moved her hips. Gatsby moaned as she clenched around him, his magnificent blue eyes stared at her tanned body, her large breasts bounced as she bounced on his cock. Her collarbone shown as she threw her head backwards as she moved her hips forward and backwards, her hips moving like a belly dancer.

"Te amo, mi amor." She moaned as she spoke her language making Gatsby groaned as heard her spoke.

Gatsby threw his backwards on the feather pillow, he felt his balls tighten already to explode, his wife pussy tighten once more, he moaned as he felt her juices run down his balls.

"Fuck." He yelled as his wife moaned as she came. Feeling his wife's cum on his cock, made him cum. Luz fell on his chest and was welcomed by his arms, Gatsby looked at the hand painted ceiling as he closed his eyes loving the feeling after making love with his wife. Him breathless kissed her forehead as he wrapped her arms around her, his fingertips drew little circles on her back.

"I love you. " Gatsby told her back not forgetting what she told him.

"I can stay like this forever." He whispered as he heard his wife breath heavily.

"As do I." She said as she sat up with a moaned. Sweat glisten her tan skin as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She rolled off him and landed sweetly on the bed with a moan of satisfaction.

* * *

Luz looked over at the Buchanan's house as she laid on the warm sandy beach. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She was looking over at the house that lived Daisy Buchanan, his ex lover. She was jealous of her, her pale white skin. Daisy's eyes were most beautiful while she had original brown. Daisy didn't have a care in the world, she was taken care of like a damn queen. Luz wasn't jealous of that, Gatsby was good, loving husband that treats her like a beautiful angel that fell from the heavenly heavens. She was just disgust of the Buchanan's carelessness. When Gatsby was shot, and was taken to the hospital, Daisy didn't visit him not once at all. Only his good friend Nick and his loyal servants. Luz was kind of happy because if it wasn't for him being in the hospital she wouldn't have never met him.

She knew deep down he still had feeling for the rare blonde. She sighed as she leaned backwards at the cotton fabric of the beach chair. She tucked a strand of her hair that had fallen off her bun. She grabbed her cigarette tin box and her lighter.

She looked at the calm blue and greenish water in between them. She started to remember how them met.

"_Doctor Martinez."_

_Luz looked up from her patience file from years ago which was secretly covered by the file, her favorite magazine of the lovely singers of this year. She didn't want to be a doctor god knew this long since she was born, but as her father forced her to join in, her didn't want her to be a little fool in this doubtful, gruesome world. He wanted her to be the best of the best, a young woman who didn't need a deceiving man in her life._

_"Yes." She replied._

_"A new patience came in. He has been shot on his back. We need you instantly. " said the nurse._

_Even if Luz didn't want to be doctor, she loved helping others. She sat up from her oak desk and quickly ran out of her office._

_"Which room?"_

_"Top floor, the golden room." The nurse said making Luz turn around and frowned._  
_You have to be richer than god to afford that room._

_"Alright" Luz said as she ran up the stairs the elevator taking its god damn time. When she made it, she quickly went to the room not seeing a young man with his suit on the floor outside of the room. She enter the room as she a man in his bathing suit, his blonde hair wet, his eyes red with tears, his blood ran down his leg._

_"Daisy" he whispered._

_She quickly went to work. Successfully she did it, as the helpers left the room, she stood alone with the handsome man, His blue eyes caught her by surprise when he opened them when they were cutting the bathing suit off. His eyes were like no other they were fill with so much emotion. Luz sighed as he fell asleep from the drugs she placed him on for the pain. She walked across the large room that was much bigger then her apartment. She opened the clear window and walked towards the edge of the balcony. The New York nights made her eyes brighten. The full moon shining bright giving more light to the people. Luz looked at her watch and realized it was time to head home, to a blissful sleep that she wanted. She walked towards the room looking at the piano on the corner of the room. She looked at large room, it was like a mini house. It had everything, she looked the paintings on the walls. She looked at the man on the bed then walked towards the end and grabbed his file. She opened it up. Jay Gatsby. She frowned her heart shaped face and shrugged her shoulders as she closed his file. She walked out of the room and saw the man sitting on the floor._

_"Sir." Luz asked scarcely. The man had blood on his hands, tears ran came out of his blue eyes down to his thin cheeks, his hair stood up, which was once guessed comb to the side._

_"Yes. Nick Carraway." The man looked up with a happy face._

_"Is he alright? "_

_"Will he live?"_

_"Will he?"_

_Luz chuckled at the many question. She knew the man must have a care dearly for Mr. Gatsby._

_"Yes, hes alright. He may be unconscious for a while but hopefully he will wake up healthy as a horse." She said said a smile that made Nick stared at her._

_"Thank you. " Nick replied._

_"Well I must be going. Night Mr. Carraway" She said with a nod goodbye._

_"Night Doctor.."_

_Luz stopped and looked over her shoulder with a smile._

_"Call me Luz. " She said as she looked away and walked down the hall, sensing that Nick was staring at her._

_"Luz." Nick whispered liking the name that he had never heard in his life. He stuffed his hands in his pocket not caring the blood on his hands and walked in the room wanting to see his good friend._

* * *

**_Love to hear your comments _**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Luz's laughter rang through out the golden room.

"I truly believe your writing will get somewhere." Luz said grabbing herself another creamy macaroon from the sliver platter as they sat out in the balcony of Gatsby's room.

"No, i don't think so. Who wants to read it." Nick blushed as he drank his hot tea.

"Well, I will." She said as they heard honking. They both look down from fifteen floor of the hospital and saw a blue car racing busy street of new york.

"Who was that driving like a mad men?" Luz asked with a shocked face, then frowned when she saw Nick stared coldly at the blue car that race through the street, it made Luz shivered at the sight of him angry it was like he wanted to kill.

"My cousin husband ."

"Oh." Luz said looking at her tea and drank it slowly.

* * *

Luz grunted as she did the bed of Jay and hers. Sure they had maids but some times she liked doing things to keep her occupied when Jay was out at a business trip. She smooth the red cotton sheet across the king size bed then started placing the pillows in place.

"Mrs. Gatsby?"

Luz turned around and saw Herzog, Jay's butler.

" Herzog. I thought you went with James to Georgia for the trip. " She said a she turned towards the bed.

"He wanted me to stay and keep you safe while he's gone." He replied making her giggle and shake her head. She knew Jay was very protected of her.

"Mr and Mrs. Buchanan are here join with Mr. Carraway." Herzog told Luz making her look over her shoulder with a discombobulated look written across her face.

"What? Why?" She said fully turning around and look at older man.

"They wouldn't tell me. They are waiting at the living room at this moment." He told her as she nodded.

'Why are they at the house?' Luz licked her lips and walked towards the butler.

"Be truthfully Herzog. Do I look alright?" She asked him as she down at herself. She wore a simple black dress that showed her hourglass figure. Her hair was down in curls. She wore no makeup which worry her.

"Beautiful as ever." He said smiling making her smile and walked down the hallway to the living room.

Luz stop at the entrance of the living room. She was scared. She thought Daisy was more beautiful then her. She wanted her blonde hair instead of her masses, thick curly hair that she had. She wanted her pale creamy white skin then her tan skin. One of the things she envy is Jay held Daisy in his heart first. She took a deep breath and held her head high. She walked inside the huge living room and saw her guests sitting on the lovely white couch.

"Luz!" Nick shouted as he stood up and walked towards her with open arms.

"I missed you dearly." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I did as well. How's the writing going along?" She asked as they departed their hug.

"It's coming along." Nick said as Luz gave him a warm smile.

" Buchanan's it's nice to met you." She said walking up to them. Tom immediately was the first one to greet her. He stood 6 feet tall, he wore a black and blue suit showing his fit physique. His hair was comb to the side, he was freshly shaved leaving only a mustache on his face.

"It's a pleasure you meet you." He said making her shiver. His eye linger over her body and stopped at the sight of her cleavage.

"Like wise. " Luz said softly as she saw him grab her right and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She froze as she felt his rough chapped lips, they were different from Jay. Jay was softer and moist. Luz took her hand from his hold and brought it to her chest as he stared at her with his blue eyes.

"Luz." Daisy said standing up and looking at her. Luz saw she was looking at what she was wearing, she felt she was being demeaning.

"Daisy." Luz said walking away from and saw one the other couch, she was accompany by Nick. Luz could see the hurt written on Daisy face, as she saw her own cousin sitting with the woman she despise the most. Truth be told, Daisy was jealous of Luz well just a bit. Luz had the man of her dreams, Jay. He was hers first, he was the first man that she loved and made love too. When Jay recover from his wound and finished receiving therapy. Daisy went to visit him, they had a long talk Daisy told Jay she wanted to be with him again and she was truly leaving Tom. What upset her most Jay said No to her. She remembered getting angry, Jay always did and gave Daisy want she wanted. Jay simply told Daisy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel nothing for you anymore. I don't love you. As in your words, I loved you." Jay said as Daisy broken in tears.

"What brings you here, Nick?" Luz said as she thank her maid who brought tea.

"Actually, Daisy." Nick said making his cousin look at him. Daisy rolled her brown eyes and cross her legs.

"I'm here for Pammy. " Daisy said flaty.

"Pammy's birthday is coming up soon and she's a fan of your singing." Tom said as he grabbed Daisy's hand.

"I know, it would mean the world to her if you sang for her." Tom continued to talk as Daisy looked anger.

Luz was surprised at first, she only knew Pammy from Jay. He told her She was the opposite of Tom and Daisy. She was kind and thoughtful for a girl her age.

"How old is she turning?" Luz asked politely as she brought her warm tea to her pump lips.

"10." Nick answered with a smile.

"Well..."

"I knew she wouldn't do it Tom. Lets just buy Pammy a clown and if she cries to bad." Daisy interrupted as she stood up and went to grab her fur coat from the couch chair next to her.

"Daisy, let her speak. For God's sake." Nick harshly said then looked at Luz for her to continue.

"I'll love to do it, Mr. Buchanan." Luz replied.

"Perfect." He yelled as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Luz walked slowly towards the golden microphone, the crowd was quiet as she grabbed it, looking up through her thick lashes at the crowd. Stopping at the little blonde girl with a pink glittery sash with birthday girl in sliver written across of it.

She couldn't believe that the Buchanan threw such a grant party for a nine year old. She remembered her birthday, it was just a small cupcake that her parents brought her even though they were in poverty . Her parents gave her this little red dress that she was only allow to wear to church or to a fancy event which was never.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Pammy. Happy Birthday to You. The sweetness of dear Pammy, may she have a gay birthday."

"Everyone! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Pammy. Happy Birthday to You. The sweetness of dear Pammy, may she have a gay birthday." Luz sang as the audience sang along with her.

She sang softly as she took out her hand and reach for Pammy who was jumping up and down of excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Pammy." She spoke to the Mic. The crowd applauded as she hugged the child. That unfortunately ended quickly when Daisy told Pammy to come over. Luz place the mic at the stand and was walking down the stairs there she saw Tom.

"You were wonderful." Tom replied helping her walking down the stairs as Luz grabbed the end of her long ruby dress as she carefully walked. She quickly remove her hand and thank him.

She roam her eyes at the crowd trying to find Nick until Jay came to the party.

"We should get to know each other better?" Tom said making her look over her shoulder. Tom was standing tall with a black tux on, his black hair comb to the side, his mustache seem to be glistening with gel. He stare at her with his pericing blue eyes as he lit a cigar.

"I don't think soo." She replied as cross her arms over chest and looked ahead.

"Come on, darling. Any man would be lucky.." he said looking at her up and down, the ruby dress showed her hourglass figure. Tom licked her bottom lip.

"To at least get to know you." He finished placing the cigar in his mouth.

He saw her look once more over her shoulder then walked away. He saw Nick smiling as she approached towards his wife's cousin.

"Is that her?" Tom looked next to him and saw his friend, Louis. Louis was a middle age man with a big beer gut, he was half bald with a double chin but was a player, even though he wasn't very attractive his money made many women ignore his looks.

"Yeah."

"I should have know, you see the size of her ass. What I wouldn't do to get a dip in that." Louis said but Tom ignore him He kept staring at her as she thank the waiter for her glass of champagne then continue her conversation with Nick.

"Don't worry we both will." Tom replied blowing a thick cloud of smoke.

* * *

She slowly walked along the shore of the Buchanan's beach. Holding the end of the dress along with her heels. She absolutely loved the feeling of the sand in between her toes. She slightly shivered at the wind that past through. She moved her hair over her bare shoulder as she looked ahead at her house. The ocean looked lovely as the sunset hit the water. She blocked the sound of music and people taking at the party.

He walked to the beach and there he saw her right where Nick told him she would be. He took a deep breath as he saw her. Her skin was glowing by the lights of the sunset, her dress went perfectly with the color of her skin and showed all of her curves. Her hair was dropped down in huge curls that waved side by side by the wind. Jay ran his hand roughly against his hair, He was always insecure of his looks when he was around her. He remember her telling him one of these days he's gonna rub his hair through his skull. Jay smooth his white suit and walked, he mumbled to himself as he couldn't walked on the sand with his shoes. Bending down slightly he took his dress shoes off as well as his socks. Walking to Luz, she hasn't turned around, she was caught up with the lovely scene a front of her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. She turned around and squeal throwing her arms around Jay when she saw him dropping her shoes and the dress as well. He chuckled and hugged her as well, closing his eyes dropping his things as well. He loved her hugs, they were so full with love and warmth.

"I missed you." She spoke when she pulled away.

"I did too, love." Jay replied cupping her cheek leaning forward and kissing her. Her hand with his hair running her fingers through it as she held his shirt with her other hand.

Breaking the kiss she lean her forehead against his.

"Thank God, you came. I wanna go home." She softly said looking at him. She moaned slightly as she felt his thumb rubbing the edge of her jaw.

"Lets go. We have a lot of catching up to do." He said giving her a wink making her giggle. Jay grabbed both of their things and walked along with her back to their house.

***Please Review***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for taking forever. Thank you for new followers and for the people who review. Happy Easter! **

* * *

"Thank you, Grace. Also please take out my red dress for my dinner date with Jay tonight." Luz said to the servant as she grabbed the wooden basket. She walked out of the back door of the kitchen and was welcome to the breathing taking garden. Different varieties of flowers surrounded her as she walked down the concrete steps to the garden. Walking slowly amongst the flowers, she held the basket in her hand and a pair of gardening scissors in the other.

The door bell rang through the mansion while She was outside. The servant girl quickly made her way to the the door, surprised to see Mr. Buchanan .

"I'm looking for Mrs. Gatsby." He ordered at the servant who nodded and let me in, leading him out back to the garden.

Tom waved the servant to leave as he step down the steps and saw her. Luz had her back towards him as she was leaning forward to cut the stem of a rose in the bushes.

The white plain dress complemented her fantastically showing her curves, her luxurious black locks of curls went down her back, just above her behind. Her face was hidden by a overly largely straw hat with a white ribbon around it tied with a bow.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Tom informed her making her jump and drop the basket as look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning around clenching her hands into fist with complete fear. She didn't like Tom one bit, Jay has told her about his games and how he is and how he has this smile and this confidence that can make anyone do what he says. It terrified her. She couldn't wrap her mind around how women can find him attractive, his slick black hair look like plastic, his bright blue eyes seem fake. They weren't like Jay's blue eyes, they were filled with passion of life.

"I came to see you." Tom told her as he made his way towards her.

"For what?" She questioned standing ups straight and giving Tom a frown showing him that she wasn't scared.

"Just wanted too. After you left Pammy's birthday party. I couldn't get you out my head." Tom stopped a front of her, his hands in his pant pockets as he stared down at her.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'm married. Happily married, in fact." She stated staring at him unaware someone was walking behind her.

Tom tried his best not to look behind her, not wanting want to anything away.

"Are you? Jay still loves Daisy. You know it, I know it. Honestly, Luz you are just a wetback, but a sexy one." Tom told her making her gasp and frown. She was about to speak when Louis slammed his meaty hand over her mouth as he wrapped his arm around her.

Tom stared as she tried to fight but the overweight man was slightly stronger than her.

Luz bit the palm of her attacker making him scream in pain but received a brutal punch by Tom. Falling to the ground she cried as the pain started to hit the side of her face. 'Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes.' She told herself as her vision stared to darken.

"Jesus Tom." Louis commented looking at Luz pass out on the ground. The side of her face started to show its nasty bruise.

Tom breathe through his nostrils heavily as he looked down as his knuckles the skin was broken and blood was slightly running down to his fingers he cursed at himself for ruining her pretty face.

'Now what will I'll look at when I'm fucking her.' He thought to himself as Louis threw her over his shoulder and walked to were he was hiding before. Tom followed his friend to the back door were the garden ended.

* * *

Jay looked around his surrounding, he waited for his wife in a small ordinary restaurant. The restaurant held a lot of meaning for both of them, it was the place where he took her for their first date. It wasn't too flashy or very expensive. It had old leather red booths and fake wooden tables. It served good coffee and tea and large amount of greasy food which she loved. He smiled as he remembered them spending the whole night in the small restaurant talking about themselves, their childhood, their hopes and dreams.

_"I wanted to become a singer. Becoming a doctor was something for my father, I like it, I really do because I help people but singing was something I truly wanted. My father told me it wasn't going to pay the pays the bill." She told him shyly looking down at her cup of coffee._

_"I'm sure you have become a fantastic singer. You still could." Jay told her making her smile._

_"My father would have a heart attack." She sarcastically reply to him as she sip her coffee._

_"Let him." He whispered catching her attention, her lips parted with shocked._

_"You are something else, aren't you?" She guessed making him smile._

He sighed as he looked down at his wrist watch. She was late, he thought to himself as he watched the people around him chatting and eating their meals amongst themselves.

"You wanna start ordering, hon?" An elderly woman waitress asked as she walked towards him with a small black not pad and pen.

"I'm waiting for someone. I'll order when she comes." He said making her nod and walk away. He lean back against the booth as he placed his hands on the table.

"_Alright, tell me something. How on earth did someone like you invited someone like me to dinner?" She asked placing her elbows on the table as she looked at Jay who chuckled._

_"You make it sound like it's something impossible." He told her sitting up straight._

_"You are the first person I have an interest in. You are bright, and kind. I have seen you working your patients. Plus Nick told me you were the one to save me and told me that you beautiful. He's right." He said feeling hot on his cheeks as he saw her staring at him._

_"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked._

_"Very."_

Jay started to grow worry as an hour pass by. He shift his seat and looked over his shoulder out the window trying to see if Luz was coming.

_"Tell me about your childhood." She asked him as they walked into her apartment. Jay heard her close the door behind him and took her coat off._

_"Would you like anything to drink? I know we had coffee at dinner but if you want more...or water." Jay smiled as she stuttered, it was kind of cute that she was nervous._

_"Water is fine." He told her as she told him sit down on the couch. She asked him again as she brought the glass of water to him. When she asked again she noticed his shoulders tense at the question. His hands clench the glass cup fill with water on his lap._

_He looked at her in the eye, wondering how she will react if he told her the truth. His gut filled with butterflies as he stared into her eyes, He didn't realized how warm he felt that moment, he felt like he can tell all his secrets._

_"I didn't have a good childhood." He said blankly placing the cup on the coffee table._

_"My patents were alright but I never got to seem them. They were always working on the farm to pay rent. I immediately left when I turned 18 to join the army." Jay told her feeling relief wash over him._

Jay walked out of his yellow car and ran up steps of his house. He didn't know whether to be upset or worry for her not coming to dinner. Herzog was the one to greet him at the door.

"Where is she? Where is Luz?" Jay asked at him.

"What are talking about? Isn't she with you?"

"No old sport. I have been waiting for her over two hours." Jay yelled running up the stairs to their bedroom. He ran into the room, it seem like time had frozen, everything was in place nothing out of the original.

"Grace!" Jay yelled as he walked out of the room and saw the servant cleaning the curtains down the hallway.

"Yes, Mr. Gatsby?" She replied.

"Where is Luz?" He asked ha e causing her to frown.

"I think she would be with you. Last time I saw her She was at the gardner grabbing fresh roses for the room." She said.

"Then Mr. Buchanan came to visit her." She added causing Jay to frown.

"He came to my house." Jay softly repeated not wanting to believe it.

He quickly ran to the kitchen to the back door and was welcome to the cool air of the afternoon as he walked out for the yard to the gardner.

"Luz?!"

His eyes turned into slit as he saw the wooden basket laying on the ground.

He grabbed the basket and held it close to his chest as he looked around. He walked forward and saw the back door of the fence wide open.

* * *

She groaned she open her eyes slowly. Her mouth felt like cotton candy, the side of her face burned. Her eyes now widen open, fear started to wipe all over her. She looked around and saw she was in the dark. She realized her arms were tied near her waist, her ankle was tied with rope.

"Jay..." She whispered as her eyes burned with tears.

Moving her body, trying to find a way out she pause as she felt the cold metal of the flowers cilpper in the dress pocket touch her leg. She smiled to herself, knowing it was the right thing to do at the moment when Tom started walking towards her.


End file.
